Roses Are Red
by louisiana-southern-belle
Summary: Kaiba Seto had a mission: to protect. He knew he was the best at it. So why is this one girl causing such a stir to the secret agent?There were no rules for falling in love in this game... SxS AU..RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Notes:** Well I admit I have not been a very good authoress, in the sense I haven't updated anything. At all. I am sorry because I may get a few hit e-mails from people because- you guessed it- I'm starting yet another story. I just got through watching Daniel Craig in his James Bond roll and got totally pumped to right a secret agent type of story. Of course I could never write a 007 story sense I am not that well versed in those movies and characters so please don't associate that with this. This is an SxS pairing again, and will include many other couples we know and love. Another thing to be aware of please, this is an AU story and will have sci-fi elements in it.

Alright then, enough of introductions.

Roses Are Red.

By:

Louisiana-Southern-Belle

Article One:

The Case Within the Case: Mrs. Wheeler.

It was nearly dusk in the far countryside of Venice. The beautiful colors of the horizon swirled intimately together as the sun was setting beneath brightening the clouds like a blushing lover. A warm breeze swept into a vast open room with antique style burnishing and furniture alike setting it aglow.

A woman stood before a large vanity while a few maids tittered about her dress, tightening strings and ribbons and pinning something into firm positions. She gave herself a rather pathetic smile showing off her creamy lips and fragile looking skin. She scowled at herself then. She hated these parties. A maid gave a particular tight yank on the back of her dress sending her forward a bit. She huffed and straightened while the woman gave a curt apology and continued.

She glanced back to the mirror and smoothed a slightly curled piece of hair behind her ear. The setting sun made her light blush stand against her pale skin and her bright chestnut colored hair glowed like an ethereal halo. Her fiery red hair had been pulled up half up and the rest spilling down her shoulders.

Of course her burgundy silk gown just topped the cake and the glittering jewels around her wrists gave that extra sparkle. She would have liked nothing more than to rip it off and say to hell with all the aristocrats that she had to look presentable for. Then of course, all the hard work the maids had put into making her acceptable looking would go to waste.

She sighed softly but haltingly because of the slight lack of oxygen she had stolen from her by the gown. She heard the huge oak double doors open behind her and glanced into the mirror once again and a small smile took the corner of her mouth.

"Serenity, darling! Look at you! You gorgeous thing!"

Serenity turned her head over her shoulder and turned fully to face her guest.

"Oh please Mother! That's not embarrassing or anything!" she stepped quickly from the pedal stool she had been placed upon and ran, or tried to with her heels on, to her mother's waiting embrace.

It appeared that her mother had been put through the same treatment with the hair and gown bit. But how she glowed.

A man came in behind her with dark hair and a mustache and another shortly behind with a scruffy mop of blonde hair.

"Well don't I have the two prettiest dates?"

Her mother turned from Serenity and smiled slyly at her father and gave him a chaste kiss beneath the mustache. Once her father had claimed he was shaving the damn thing off, or so to say, but her mother had strictly forbidden it. Said it made him look dashing. Well, her mother was never really wrong anyway her papa later admitted.

"Aw Pop, ya don' have ta make a scene." The blonde mop's owner whined as he also but a bit more grudgingly went to their mother's embrace.

"Oh, stop your whining my son. You look dashing yourself." Her mother replied soothingly.

"Jou, what did I tell you about speaking like a human being?" Her father's booming voice held slight scold.

Jou blushed slightly at the reprimand but nodded all the same. "Yes sir."

Jou was too busy trying to fix his small formal bow tie to argue either way. Her mother hit his hands away and fixed it accordingly.

"Now, let us make our grand entrance." Serenity's father led the way out the door with her mother in one arm.

Serenity turned to her older brother as they followed suit behind their parents.

"You look nice Jou." She complimented to him.

"Aw, don't try to make me blush sis, you know you're the one who looks beautiful anyway." He gave her a smile when she lightly pushed on his arm at the compliment.

"So are you ready to empress some people?" he snickered at his own quip as they continued their parents path until they could hear the light chatter from the main ballroom and clicking from glasses as the party went on.

She smiled at her brother's comment but kept quiet. She knew her parents had to have this party tonight. They were leaders in their work group. They traveled around the world and we very respected by their peers. Serenity really didn't know what all they did as a general rule her parents never talked of it much and refused to share any intimate details, claiming children should enjoy youth and its happiness. But she always wondered. Serenity never was one to go against orders or question her parents, but they were barely around during the week and you would think she and her brother could go to the cool places her parents had explored. Of course she always had a trinket her father slipped to her whenever they arrived home with a wink and knowing smile on his lips.

They finally reached the top of the winding staircase in their summer home that her father had leased on last year. Their true home was in Domino, Japan but her and Jou had begged their parents to share some of their trip to Rome. It was a dream of Serenity's to see the beautiful history and landscapes she had read about only in magazines.

She looked slightly over the railing to see many smiling and charming faces. Some were engaged in conversation with diplomats and waiters buzzed between the couples to and fro taking orders for drinks. She was only seventeen but her eighteenth birthday was coming up in the next couple of days and she had no doubt her parents had something big in mind to celebrate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler have arrived."

Serenity snapped her attention back to the front of her to see her parents smiling faces as they waved to people below as all stopped to watch the top of the open and beautiful stair case as the smiling hosts came down gracefully.

Her mother looked beautiful in her cream colored silk gown with the square neckline and capped sleeve that flowed down her curved body. Her father's proud smile beamed and radiated to even the people in the farthest part of the room Serenity imagined.

Jou gave a slight squeeze to her arm he had captive and she was about to snap at him when she realized it was there turn to be announced.

"Mr. Jou Wheeler and sister Serenity Wheeler."

She stepped up to the first step and smiled slightly at first and waved. From the corner of her eye she could see Jou trying to act serious and not smile, but she would have none of that. She gave a slight nudge with her elbow to his slim side and watched as he crumbled into his famous goofy grin.

Her attention swooped back to the people before her as she descended the steps slowly. She suddenly felt very self conscious with her neck line that was also square cut but had thick straps that flowed from her shoulders to her back that then scooped to a mid length cut. The bottom of the back had a corset like outline. She knew how it looked on her and definitely understood what it looked like when she spied a few younger men glance down her lithe body and curves approvingly. She wanted to roll her eyes.

…………………………………………………..

Seto Kaiba was now annoyed. Who the hell did his boss think he was to send him to some godforsaken ball? Dressed in a designer tux and combed brown locks. To top it off he was wearing one of those annoying dress bow tie things that you couldn't do all that great by yourself so he had to ask his team mate to do it for him. It was most embarrassing to say the least.

He huffed unamused at the glance sent his way by some of the female population. Sure he enjoyed a woman's company, but that was not the plan tonight. Not by a long shot.

He looked up from his spot in the back of the room as the hosts were announced. He heard a voice in his ear piece and replied back quickly.

"Target sighted. Commence operation Save, over."

His hard blue eyes took in the smiling husband and wife with no remorse. They were his job, nothing more. He proceeded to watch entranced as a young woman stepped into view after the parents made it down the marble stairs.

She was magnificent in every aspect of the word. He guessed she had to be at least close to twenty but no more than that. He was just turned twenty himself although many thought he was much older. Her shiny hair danced around her slim and creamy shoulders and the gown flowed modestly around her breast and waist. He could imagine what she looked like without the silk material and he wouldn't mind getting to see it. Her face was long slightly but with rounded cheek bones and shy smile adorned her lips. An angel in disguise he mused.

He heard a low whistle from his partner standing a few feet from his post and rolled his eyes. Sure she was nice to look at but she was nothing more than the mission. He had seen many beauties in his line of work. Besides, she was probably full of nothing but hot air inside that pretty head.

His ear piece buzzed.

"Objective sighted near far right windows. Men, take positions. Blue One make your move. Over"

"Making specified command now. Over."

Now the party would begin. When he glanced back up he cursed silently for his lack of attention. The girl had moved into the crowd and just made his job harder.

………………………………………..

On the last couple of steps Serenity spotted a pair of cold blue orbs gazing in her direction. They traveled up her form and she shivered slightly. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever and suddenly her gaze locked with his and she couldn't breathe. He had heart stopping beautiful eyes. They were so haunted yet so enticing. A waiter passed in front of her and her line of sight was disconnected. When she shook herself and peered around the obscurity for those eyes she found no sign of them.

She shrugged and allowed herself to be pulled gently along the crowd by her big brother. He led her to the one place he knew how to mingle around. The buffet table. She nearly laughed out loud but gave a light and airy chuckle at his predictable behavior and he flashed a grin over his shoulder.

The table held many assortments of Venice specialties that her mother had ordered and other rather delectable looking desserts nearby.

Jou released his grasp and turned to her.

"Whatdya say we hang here for awhile?" he gave her his lopsided grin and she smiled and nodded to him. He turned back as a hand grasped his shoulder lightly for his attention.

She gazed about the festive room. The tall windows allowed her to see the dark terrain of the gardens and the gentle breeze between the tree branches. Then something caught her eye.

A pair of red eyes seemed to be searching the room and its guests. Serenity could only stare in wonder and awe, what kind of bird would be out so late? She certainly couldn't think of any birds in Venice with eyes like _that_. She tilted her head slightly. In fact it really didn't look like a pair of _bird_ eyes at all, really. More like…

Her heart nearly stopped and she took a sharp intake of breath. Cold malice shone through the piercing and devilish orbs straight to her heart. A cold bucket of ice must have been dropped on her because she couldn't breath, couldn't think.

Then suddenly just as it came, they were gone just as fast.

She nearly screamed when a hand landed on her right shoulder. Her sharp intake of breath must have gathered slight attention because the grip tightened slightly as she was whirled around to come face to face with those haunting blue orbs.

…………………………………….

Kaiba finally spotted her. More like he spotted her goofy looking brother. The man was talking animatedly with a diplomat by the look of the merits adorning his coat, so Kaiba's presence was not yet found. It was said the older brother was very protective of his little sister. Kaiba understood the notion all too well.

He found her staring at what seemed to be the windows by the garden, if he remembered correctly. He followed her line of vision and found her looking straight into the eyes of his objective. Damn. Hopefully she would think it a fluke or her imagination and not cause a scene. His major would have his head if this was botched in any way.

He did only what he could at the moment and grabbed her shoulder nearest to him and swirled around in a twist of crinkled hair and silk gown. Her startled gaze locked onto his and he could've sworn she became more startled than before.

Her eyes were even more enchanting up close he concluded. Before she was whisked away into the crowd of gowns and aristocrats he caught her gaze. And held it.

Then it was gone and he went on his hunt through the throng of people.

She came to herself and her mouth set to a hard line.

"May I ask what you think you are doing, sir?" her voice held sophistication and haughty blue blooded tones.

He smirked at her.

"Well I just wanted to see you up close. I did seem to remember your gaze from afar."

Serenity brought herself more sternly up at the simple answer. How dare he just come over here and twirl her around like a tart.

"I was speaking more of the terms of proper etiquette, sir." He raised a dark brow at the woman.

He really was handsome. His sculpted features and sexy mouth held a hint of never ending sarcasm, as if the world constantly amused him. That damn arrogant eyebrow rose slightly. His eyes were cool and held a hint of playfulness.

"Is that so? And how have I offended the lady on this night?"

Her honey colored orbs narrowed dangerously and her pretty mouth frowned slightly. He was becoming more amused by the second. Usually his presence sent a female into giggles and flirtatious gestures or they crumpled underneath his cool gaze. Apparently the color of her hair matched her temper.

"If you are trying to rile me, sir, your tactics are crude and quit laughable."

"Is that so? May I inquire then, how you think my tactics should change? Because by the color of your cheeks and slight flush on your scrumptious body I believe my efforts are not in vain." He gave a charmingly devilish smile. Making Serenity all the more flustered.

"Why you-!"

Her sentence was cut short as a scream erupted through the hall that echoed into the open room. Shouts were heard and then a gun shot. Many gun shots.

Kaiba cursed as his ear piece was suddenly buzzing rapidly with information. Someone screwed up.

He looked down the hall that led to the ball room and cursed as black shadows began to crawl along the walls. Of course they had to get the crawling ones!

Kaiba threw his gaze to the startled girl and grabbed her arm as people began screaming and pushing their way to the exit none too orderly.

"Find your brother. Get to your safe house and hide. Grab any weapons your parents have from their base."

She looked at him like he had grown two or maybe even three heads.

"What base? I don't know how to use a weapon of any sort!"

Her eyes scanned his wildly and then it hit him. Hard. The two kids had known nothing about Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler's real jobs. Now it was going to get serious. Now he had to protect her and follow his ear piece's orders at the same time.

He began a quick stride with Serenity in one hand and pulled his gun from his vest pocket and clicked the barrel into position in one smooth motion.

…………………………………………

Serenity's mind was in shambles. People were screaming and there were shots, many shots, flying into the air making her ears ring terribly. The stranger with the blue eyes was dragging her along through the frantic crowd calmly as you please. And what in the world was he talking about? Guns? Ha! She couldn't operate the oven properly much less a weapon of mass destruction.

Then she saw him pull something shiny and long form his coat. Oh my, it looked quite like a…Serenity suddenly had the urge to run from this man with the tight grip on her arm. Run very far and fast. Another blood curdling scream split the air.

She whipped her head around to look behind her to see a dark shadow like creature slink down the wall of the building and launch itself right at a guest. It extended claw like talons and latched itself straight onto the woman's throat while two elongated knife like fangs sank deep into her flesh. She let out a scream as blood began to flow like a crimson stream stained her once white gown. The teeth ripped themselves from the neck and peered right to Serenity. She wanted to hurl as flesh and blood coated the sharp teeth as its jaw worked savagely.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she was tugged along. She remembered her brother, and mother and father and… she had to find them. Now. She tugged at the hand but it wouldn't leave. No! She had to find her family! Didn't he see?

She planted her feet firmly on the marble floor as he suddenly spun to face her. His eyes no longer held a playful glint but were once again hard pieces of ice.

"Please let go! I have to find, have to find my family! Please!" she stumbled for her sentence slightly as she pulled again against his steel grip.

His eyes held no sympathy.

"You are coming with me. Your parents can handle themselves, trust me. And your brother should be with another one of my partners."

His mouth was set in a firm line and she could already tell she was fighting a losing battle.

"No! You don't understand! I have to find them! Those-those things could get them!"

Serenity was beginning to get hysterical. She glanced around the chaos and screaming to see her mother and father standing side by side with weapons much like her captors in each hand. They fired point blank as those terrible creatures swarmed at them.

She was rooted her spot as she watched two more men join the fight her parents were concentrating on. One long talon swooped for her mother's neck but her father shot right through it leaving the rest of the thing hissing in pain as it slithered back.

Her mouth moved to shout at them to watch out as she helplessly watched two dark masses curl along their feet to poise themselves at her parent's unsuspecting backs.

She hadn't even realized she was trying to run to them when she screamed for them. For a split second she felt the iron grip release slightly and snatched the open opportunity and fled.

She could practically feel her assailant a breaths width behind her as he tried to pry through the crowds to catch her, but she was too fast and easily slipped through the people.

Kaiba gritted his teeth. This was not going well. Not at all the way it was supposed to. The girl had spotted her parents and in a flash was gone. He wanted to kick himself for allowing her to get away for a second but thought better of it. Now he really needed to catch her and bring her to safer grounds.

His ear piece buzzed again as it was confirmed that two agents were down with three possible injuries. Forces were fading fast against the shadows. They weren't expecting shadow creatures, or Shifters to be political. They were anticipating two vampires at the most with the possibility of a few ghouls, so this change of scene was not good. Their weapon fired range bullets that exploded on impact with nitrogen and liquid silver. It would only affect a shadow for so long. Those things were damn annoying.

He had to get her before she got in the way.

Now.

…………………………………

Serenity lunged forward through the chaos. She was almost there! Her parents fought hard and she saw her mother's beautiful face with smears of blood and her gown ripped in areas. Her father sported a few minor scraps but one major scratch form a clawed finger down his right side of his ribs stood out against his white under shirt.

Another shadow claimed a woman not too far from her right. She blinked the image of the creature away and ran forward. She broke from the crowd suddenly into the open area they were fighting.

"Serenity! Get back now!" her father's enraged voice flew to her too late as a sharp claw was steadily making its way to her chest. She saw it coming in what seemed like slow motion and the world was so quiet, so calm. There were no more screams, no more running. She saw her parent's anguished faces and the other two men in uniforms emotionless faces as they turned to her attacker with readied weapons.

Then it all sped up and she steeled herself for the pain that would come with her flesh being torn and ripped.

………………………………..

Kaiba broke the crowd only a moment after Serenity and saw the Shifter fling its claws at the newcomer all too eagerly and acted. He lunged forward and pointed the barrel of his gun right at the creatures head and fired. His shot landed before the attack could hit and the claw collapsed at his feet and shriveled away.

He turned to the girl again and was about to make a grab for her when everything got worse.

A whole helleva lot worse.

……………………………..

Serenity opened her eyes as the world came back and shouts and screams filled her head once more and found herself staring at the man's back. He had saved her? He was fast! She ran around him just in time to see her father slashed again and crumple to the ground. Her mother ran forward to help him but suddenly she stopped as if she had hit an invisible wall. Her mother stopped and looked down at herself in time to see a clawed finger rip to the other side of her.

Everything stopped.

Serenity could hear her heart beat in her own ears, her own breathing as her mother slowly fell atop her slain father's form.

Tears. Never ending tears washed down her face. Anguish churned her gut. Nothing else mattered but getting to her parents.

Kaiba acted quickly seeing the Wheelers taken down and snatched the girl around the waist and practically ripped her off the ground as he turned.

She kicked and screamed and fought and was nearly successful in getting away, once. The hall was almost completely empty now except leftovers. Just peachy. Plates and dishes were scattered everywhere and he crunched down on a few missing…pieces of a person, as he made his way out the front doors.

He saw a few more men in uniforms run from the hall and towards him. He recognized the gray jumpsuit and red 'R' embroidered onto the back. The backup had arrived. About time.

The kicking and screaming girl refused to back down and he had to practically lift her onto his hip to continue on. He saw a Sergeant Roland running to him from his peripheral vision.

When he reached Kaiba he slowed his stride to face the ashen looking man.

He gave a curt nod. "Do we know how the objective escaped?"

The Sergeant shook his slightly gray hair. He had obviously removed his helmet in the battle in the hall where he was stationed.

"Not a damn clue." He glanced at the still slightly struggling girl on his hip and his face hardened.

"You make sure to get Target safe at Base, understood?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He hated taking orders from someone that was a mere step above him in rank.

"Yes sir."

A call came to them and the older man gave a final nod and turned abruptly away from Kaiba's mocking glare.

…………………………….

Serenity saw red. Everything was gone. She saw her mother's face one last time as she reached desperately out for her, for them. Mrs. Wheeler had given a slight smile to her husband beneath her and shared a chaste kiss with him before her beautiful face seemed to relax and drift and her chest no longer rose for breath at the same time Mr. Wheeler's stopped.

Then an even more anguishing thought filled her mind.

'Was her brother okay?'

She put all her strength into a prayer and passed out with the image of horrible creatures taking her family between their terrible claws playing in her mind.

………………………….

Kaiba was beyond pissed. The whole mission had gone wrong. Now their only chance at information and leverage were dead and the son, and heir, to their legacy as Rose Fighters was seriously injured. And the daughter?

He felt her body go slack halfway to the helicopter that their headquarters had sent. He turned and easily swung the passed out girl into his arms.

He peered down at her face. It was so peaceful and calm when she wasn't scowling at him. He lifted her to waiting men in their uniform and watched as they put her on a stretcher.

Damn.

The girl had seen her parent's final battle and didn't even realize the mess she was now in. She was the last key to the struggle his organization had been fighting for over a hundred years. And she wasn't even twenty.

Damn it to hell.

Pegasus was going to have his head on a silver platter now. And enjoy every minute of it.

Kaiba felt a headache coming on.

………………………

I hope you enjoyed!

Please leave a review?

Love,

l-s-b


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, really, I don't own it.

**Notes:** this is the second installment, and I know that it is long overdue. But I really hope it lives up to expectations. I really do care for this story, and ideas keep poking at my mind every day.

Roses Are Red.

By. Louisiana-Southern-Belle

Article 2:

The Case of Aftermath, Mr. Kaiba's Problem

_Alright_, so that did not go so well.

Kaiba scowled deeply at his superior officer as he exited the helicopter.

**"What were you thinking, solider?"**

_Kaiba__ stared into old brown eyes __steadily._

_"Actually, I'm an Agent, sir."_

_He could literally feel the anger rolling off of his __Sergeant's__ body as he stood before __Kaiba__ in the helicopter._

_They were headed back to base and left quite a mess. The scene __was__ being taken care of as me__dia and reporters clamored at the__ gates of the Wheeler's mansion to get a snapshot of the once proud and tall home in ruins._

_"Yes, Agent.__ That you are."__ Roland practically spat__ the word at __Kaiba__ and __Seto__ couldn't help but smirk slightly. The old geezer was so riled it was quite amusing._

_"__Wipe that smirk off that pretty__ face, boy.__ When Pegasus hears of this you'll__ be back to the Academy__ learning proper respect if have any say in it. You botched this mission the moment you __started__ your task. You allowed your only target to get away from you. You allowed said target see the Shadows, and to top it all off, to really fuck this up you let her see her parents death!"_

_Roland was pacing back and forth with both hands__ fisted and balled together be__hind his back. His uniform was __torn__ and slightly bloodied here and there and his weapon holster hung by a thread from his worn belt._

_Kaiba__ watched him back and forth with glacial eyes._

_Roland stopped right in front of __Seto's__ face, which was quite a feat since he was about two inches shorter._

_"I didn't even want you on this task force. I knew you were trouble from the day you walked through those doors of the Academy. But they saw something in you. __Some kind of talent__ or shit like that.__But__ apparently they forgot to check __your__ ass for common sense."_

_By now __Seto__ really wanted to __punch__ him. Just ram his fist back and deck the old bastard. It wouldn't take much force or even any real effort for his part. The ass was so close his breath __whooshed__ across __Kaiba's__ face._

_In short, the guy was in his bubble._

_And he did not appreciate that._

_"So I think you should sit your candied ass down and think about the consequences. And how much I'__m __gonna__ enjoy sending you packing. Is that clear, solider?"_

_"Crystal, sir." The honorary dripped with acid._

_Roland stepped back and eyed the taller man, no boy, carefully. The kid never went well with him. Ever since he saw the kid in weapon practice and the emotional detachment for his fellow team mates during training he had decided to it was time for him to go. Now Pegasus would have the kid out for sure._

_He turned and promptly made his way to the cockpit, leaving the Agent standing in his salute, seething._

Who did he think he is? Kaiba found the feeling of loathing boiling beneath the surface. He had been thoroughly chewed up one way and down the other. All the yelling and listings, yes, _listings_, of what he did wrong on the mission infuriated him.

It might have gone better if he hadn't argued, but that is calls for questioning as well.

Now Mr. Pissy-Pants Roland was off to tell Pegasus that exact same list, maybe with less volume, but the same none the less.

Seto was beside himself for the moment. He glanced sideways at the other passenger and felt a different emotion surge within that shocked him.

Sympathy.

But then the wave crashed and twisted the emotion into hate. This Wheeler may have cost him his job. One that he was quite good at. One that was pretty much his only life after the loss of his family.

So he had almost the same past as her. Almost. Yet she still had her brother. But he…

He shook his head to stop that train of thought. Bringing up the past a very dangerous past time. Every Rose subordinate knew that. Was he really slacking off? How was it possible that he was responsible for this girl's unfortunate turn? He didn't just let her go and say "See your parents over there? Yeah, they're gonna get it." So why should he be saddled with the blame? Sergeant Dick Weed with the moustache was supposed to be covering all surrounding areas at the time.

His glacier eyes slid over to the sleeping Wheeler once more. She wriggled on her hospital cot and the oxygen mask slipped off slightly.

Seto sighed.

He reached over and with a flick of his finger set the plastic mask back into place. Just because he didn't like the girl didn't mean he would deny her fresh oxygen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He should have let her breath by her damn self.

"And furthermore, Agent Blue did not act in accordance to Act 21 section 3 of his solider regimental guidelines that were so viciously ingrained into him."

He stood in his tuxedo still, hands by the side, c hest out, head high, as Roland continued to humiliate him in front of his boss.

The long oak desk held many different frames and stacks of paper, some rather important looking stuff together and stashed in drawers. A clock on the wall told the occupants that the mission had ended over ten hours ago.

Kaiba blinked tired eyes and desperately tried not to let his fatigue show. He didn't want Roland to see him vulnerable, no matter what the pain he inflicted.

Was he a masochist?

Well maybe not since in reality he would much rather hurt that stuck up son of a-

"Well Agent B. It seems you have quite a list of boo boos."

He straightened his posture he more so when his commander addressed him.

Pegasus was a renowned agent and world leader during his time. He had handpicked Kaiba from the time of his adolescence and trained him in discipline. He seemed as close as Kaiba would ever have to a surrogate father figure.

"Sir, yes sir."

Pegasus arched a long and well defined silver brow at the young man. Pegasus had aged well, he was now reaching his time of retirement, if he so decided. Like hell they could get ghim out of here. This was his Academy, his soldiers, and his life.

He wore the red and blue uniform of the Commander with a badge peppered here and there along his chest. A few medals modestly rested there as well, reflecting in the light and creating little beams across the furnished desk.

He sighed and lightly brushed his silver hair from his cheek.

"Sergeant Roland dismissed. I will brief more of the mission later."

Roland gave a small and private smirk toward the young Kaiba brat and nodded in respect.

"Sir!"

And with that Roland turned and strode form the room with a little bounce in his step.

Kaiba relaxed slightly when the Dickhead's presence left the room. But the relief did not last long.

"Kaiba. I am fairly…disturbed at the result of this mission. We lost our correspondence in the Wheelers. The oldest child is in a cast and has head trauma from blood loss. And the only one left standing was not aware of our existence. Now, how does that sound to you?"

When there was no response, as he expected, he brought his elbows on the smooth wood and clasped his long fingers together.

Kaiba felt his throat tighten. There was so much he wanted to say but knew better than to. Speak only when commanded, no matter what the cost.

"So I have decided upon a solution, my dear boy."

Kaiba flinched slightly at the slightly upbeat tone. That was never a good sign with Pegasus. Ever.

"This mission was not a complete failure. We now know that Williams' army is strong, and apparently growing. We now have documentation in the new creations of his and were able to bring back samples."

He paused and eyed the tall young man in front of his desk. He knew just what to do for the solider, but Kaiba wasn't going to like it.

"Now that the older Wheeler is slightly out of commission for the moment, the nest target will by process of elimination be the youngest one. Jou Wheeler is being assigned to Valentine for twenty four seven surveillance from here on out. Leaving you, Kaiba boy, Serenity Wheeler."

Kaiba's eyes snapped from the wall he had been staring at behind his Commander's head to his slightly laughing gray eyes.

His mouth opened and closed, reminding Pegasus of a flopping fish.

"You will be her guardian and personal Agent. If any harm is put upon the girl, you will be personally responsible. And after today's, or yesterday's, mission you hopefully see where this puts your position. Let's just leave it for the word, 'vulnerable.' I expect reports every week, and I expect her to stay alive every week until her older brother can take his parents place."

Kaiba was speechless. For the first time in a while, utterly speechless. He was going to take care of that wild woman? That disrespectful and somewhat violent, girl? He was going to be a baby-sitter for crying out loud!

"Do we have an understanding, Agent B?" he paused slightly for effect. When he received no resistance he gave a slight quirk of his mouth and nod of the head, making silver hair dance slightly.

"Good. Excellent. You are one of my best. I expectant you to be on good behavior, yes? Right then, dismissed."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Serenity woke lazily.

It was so calm and peaceful. It almost felt druggish. Almost sloppy in its sluggishness. Why couldn't see focus?

_She was suddenly __back__ in her parent's summer house._

_The light shone in through the huge Victorian style windows and lit the foyer with __magical__ warmth._

_Serenity could feel the smooth marble of the banister beneath her fingertips as she bounced down the __stair__ case to greet her parents. They stood arm in arm at the bottom with huge grins on their face that __reflected__her own__ joy._

_Yet something dark clouded the sky and the windows sunlight turned gray and ugly._

_The marble floor behind her parents seemed to melt away in a torrent of colors, creating a whirlpool that almost touched their feet. She opened her mouth to scream as panic filled her chest that seemed all too familiar seized her throat. She couldn't scream!_

_She watched in slow agony as an arm covered in scales and dripping __from__ the Underworld __crawled__ forward and slinked __it's__ way to her happy parents. They stayed rooted __in that__ spot and watched her __expectantly__ on the stairs, blissfully __unaware_

_Tears began to pour down her face as the horrible creature slunk its way forward. Serenity lifter her feet to run down the steps, but suddenly her hand wouldn't release the banister. She looked down and found herself in the burgundy dress she wore to…to…_

_She tore her eyes back to her parents. They seemed to calm and serene, in total contrast to the __monstrous__ being preparing to drag them into a whirlpool of hell._

_She tugged and pulled and yanked with all her strength but her hand seemed glued into the marble.__ Her other hand reached __forward,__ but there were too many steps to them._

_Her mother stretched forth her hand and slightly beckoned towards her. Serenity was sobbing, but no sound came out, she couldn't even tell if her face showed her tears, but her body shook with the force of her turmoil._

_'Wait! Stop! Turn around Mom! __Dad!'_

_Then a horrible pain shot through her foot. __A__ crushing sensation.__ She looked down in time to see the stair her heel clad foot__ was on__ sink into the white stone, destroying her foot in the process. It was so incredibly painful, she could barely __breathe_

_And the hellish creatures hands latched onto Mr. Wheeler's leg and both her parents toppled to the floor like rag dolls. Their bodies stayed in the same position. Like when Serenity was little and __Jou__ would accidently bump into her doll set and all the pieces and plastics figures would fall over, still smiling back at her._

_But this time she couldn't simply pick them back up and scold her clumsy older brother. She couldn't __breathe__. Her lungs felt like collapsing, her ankle soon joined the stairs and all she could do was watch._

_She wanted to __die.die.die.die.DIE_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

"For God's sake get some morphine into her!"

There was screaming and shouting.

Serenity felt herself being pushed down. Then pulled and pushed again. To the left. Right. Up. And down. It was a never ending cycle, and she couldn't even see yet.

Her lids opened painfully as the stark white room came into a fuzzy focus. Next the figures that were surrounding her body swam into view.

"She calmed a bit."

"I think she's coming to."

"How did that girl get so _strong?__"_

Serenity felt the pillow beneath her head and turned her neck slowly. Her hand was filled with tubes and lines that were sending liquids into her body without her permission. Her hand flopped back down to her mattress as she turned to other way.

The nurses stood in the corner of the room and seemed to be huddled over a chart of some sort.

'Was that really a dream?'

She opened her mouth and was able to get out a harsh whisper like sound that hurt her throat. She closed her lips and tried again. This time achieving a better sound, with the same effect. Nothing. No one noticed her small victory.

"I believe she is trying to communicate."

The voice startled her. It was slightly sing song and airy, yet deep and masculine at the same time. It reminded her of her father when he would tease Jou about his mannerisms…

The white and red uniforms quickly clouded her vision once again and the voices mixed with murmurs and she felt slight tugs here and there.

"Thank you for your help, but I would like to see Miss Wheeler alone."

It was not a request as much as a demand. This must be someone important.

She tried the communication thing again.

"M-My pa-parents-"

"I know. We realize that you just woke up from terrible trauma, but there are very important matters at hand here. I need you to try and work with me, Miss Wheeler."

She felt gears beneath her shift and move as her upper half slowly made its way up and she sat upright in the bed.

"Now. That's better, no?"

She could finally see the man behind the authority.

He was tall with long silver hair that covered part of his left eye. He was handsome in an older and wiser way, with a red and white uniform that reeked superiority. The metals caught the light and bounced off to the walls.

His gray eyes held warmth with a slight edge.

She shook her head 'yes.'

"Good. Now, I am Pegasus, Commanding leader and Superiority of the Rose Class A-Rank Division. Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

She shook her head 'no.'

"Ah, well, where to begin? Your parents were a big part of our organization. They were part of the Special Ops Team in Weaponry. They were our top leaders in their division. We fight against things you have probably only read about in your darkest stories. The Shadows, as we so cleverly named them, are part of the Thorn Class A-Rank Division. Their leader at the moment is Sir Williams Knight. They do not share our vision of how to live in peace with the Underlings and Shadows that stalk this planet.

"And we are deeply thankful to your parents and the contributions they made while they were alive. And of course you are aware that your older brother, Jou is it, Will be back in working order in no time."

Serenity sat stunned on the lumpy mattress.

Her parents were…were...spies? Worked with weapons? What in the world…!

And did he use them in the _past tense!?_

She opened her mouth, her throat working furiously for sound she desperately wanted.

"What do you…my parents…where are they?"

The man named Pegasus studied with those hard eyes for a long moment.

"Serenity Wheeler. Your parents, Daniel and Theresa Wheeler were killed in the act of duty to their Organization last night, at exactly 11:54 P.M. Eastern Time zone.

"Your brother, Jou Wheeler, was injured in the cross fire. He had limited knowledge of your parents' dealings with heavily armed enemies. He is in recovery as we speak with a broken leg and sprained wrist and foot."

Serenity just stared.

And stared.

Then cried.

She wasn't even aware of the tears. They rolled and dropped and cascaded down her tired and stained cheeks. He was lying. This man...this…this…place. Wasn't real. This was not real.

_Not happening. Not happening. Not happening._

"I know this is a lot to take in. But it is crucial that you understand your new place in our Division. As of this moment you now hold true to your parents positions. Only a Wheeler can be head of their Section A. At this very moment of space and time…you are that Wheeler."

She tried to wipe the hot tear tracks form her face put her hand could only move so far with the stupid tubes sticking in her everywhere.

"But I…I...I don't even know how to hold a gun!" her voice cracked as a fresh wave of grief crashed through her small frame.

Pegasus watched the emotions flicker across her eyes. She was almost too easy to read. They would have to watch her closely. She didn't even know her true potential yet.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"That brings along another issue. Since you are now in a very …uh...Vulnerable position," he cleared his throat quickly, "I am assigning you a…guardian. In a sense. This Agent is one of our top and in the top Class in his division. He will show you the ropes and help with basic maneuvering. This is not permanent, only until Jou Wheeler is able to physically take charge."

She felt like her head was about to implode. So much information, so much grief. Her parents were no longer here. In this world. And she could never have them back…

And they expected her to sit and bit babysitted by someone! Well that part was what really pissed her off. She understood the need to know how to hold a damn gun but this full time 'guardian' thing was pushing the wrong buttons.

She took a deep swallow to prepare her throat for use.

"So…you're saying that we will be staying …here? What about my brother? Do I get to see him? Is he okay? When-"

Pegasus held up a hand to quiet her rising hysterics. He didn't want the staff to come back just yet.

"Yes, yes. You will be able to see him whenever you like. He will also have an escort of sorts while he is in recovery. He will be taken care of, as will you." This time he smiled and it fully reached his stormy eyes.

"But alas, let's not worry about that now, hmm? You look a bit tired my dear. We will have everything ready for you when you wake. And your new, let's stick with '_escort__'_, will be with you."

He turned and buzzed the nurse's station.

Serenity turned her head in alarm toward the door. No! They couldn't put her back to sleep! Wait, she can stay up for the rest of her life! Serenity didn't want the nightmare again.

"Wait! Mr. Pegasus! Don't!-"

But it was too late. Nurses and a doctor with a clip board standing next to her bed began pressing buttons to readjust the bed back down. She felt panic rise in her chest at the thought of sleep and tried to lift her limbs. With that tactic the people in red and white simply held her wrist and ankles and she felt the pump of the IV send her mind into wandering space.

She could hear the nurse telling her to count backwards from ten.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

Serenity felt the strong pull of drugs and fought with all her might to keep awake.

_7…_

_6…_

Yet everything started to swim freely. And she could see her summer house and the foyer bathed in a soft glow.

_5…_

_4…_

She felt the marble and alabaster slide along her hand.

_3…_

Her parents were right there again.

_2…_

She didn't want this!

She was back in her room when she was seven playing dolls. But then her silly brother bumped the house and all the dollies fell down. She would giggle and pick them back up. Then her dolls took on her parents smiling faces inside the plastic. Then a dark shadow came from the ground and suddenly her little house was gone. Swallowed up by whirlpool of hell.

_1…_

_"__Mommy!__"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pegasus walked from the hospital room briskly as he heard the young Wheeler's screams to stop. He felt rather than saw the young man's presence as he turned and started down the hall.

And as he expected, Kaiba appeared by his side a moment later.

"How did she take it, sir."

Pegasus slid his stormy eyes to meet ice blue for an instant before looking down the white hallway again.

From the young woman's room there was a final scream before it turned eerily quiet.

"Better than expected."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'_Aw…fuck.'_

Jounochi Wheeler was pissed. So utterly angry and sad and annoyed that he wanted to punch something. Badly.

Yet when he tried to move his stupid body did not respond. He felt like a huge vegetable. He couldn't move, or even…

'_Wait a second…I felt a finger! __Alright!'_

And it was true. His hand was slowly regaining some movement. When he tried out his toes next, a searing pain rocketed up his leg. Okay, no toes then. He tired lifting one arm and that seemed alright. Yet when he tried the right arm it went to hell again. Alright then. He couldn't move his feet or his right arm without some kind of excruciating pain.

Got it.

He groaned when he thought about the other night.

He remembered having some punch and talking animatedly to an Ambassador to France or someone important like that when he spotted the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. From across the way he could make out almost violet eyes and rosy lips that stood out compared to her platinum blonde hair. Her thick lashes swerved his way and he forgot what exactly he was saying.

He had excused himself promptly after that and had made his way to the vixen. She wouldn't tell him her name but she was definitely a spit fire. She had flirted and he reciprocated eagerly.

And that was when everything was shot to hell.

People had begun screaming and running in all directions. Plates went flying and crashes echoed through the halls. Glass shattered and he was thrown to the ground suddenly, knowing the breath out of him.

The woman had practically lifted him up by the shirt and asked about his parents weapon supply. As stunned as he had been, he was able to show her and soon found himself fighting the most horrifying things he had ever laid eyes on.

Then something had gotten a hold on his gun and then there was pain. And lots of it.

Jou groaned with the sensation of the memories flickering in his visions. He did not want to think about that. Though he definitely remembered one of the uniformed guys saying "_WHEELERS DOWN!"_

He hoped that wasn't directed to his parents.

He sighed and tried to lift his left arm. He had an itch right above his nose that desperately needed a good scratch.

Instead he received a thwack on the back of his head by a well manicured hand.

"The _fuck_ was that for!"

He turned his head sharply to the left and was met with a silhouette of a lovely blonde innocently reading the newspaper.

"You are not allowed to move anything for at least another twenty four hours."

Jou was sure there was a thump as his jaw hit the floor.

" You! You were at tha party and I…I mean we…"

"We certainly didn't do anything besides talk and while you made eyes at me. Feel better now?" she smirked and turned her head to fully face the pathetic looking man lying on the hospital bed in two cast and IV's in his hands.

"Uh, 'scuse me, but I think you made tha eyes Miss…?"

The blonde sighed and placed her reading to the side for the moment. She turned her violet eyes back to Jou and regarded him carefully.

"I suppose it is alright to let you know now. Hi, I'm Mai Valentine. I will be helping you to recover and give reports on your abilities once we are able to fully test your potentials. But I don't give sponge baths, so don't even try it."

She gave him a stern look this time.

"And when you say 'we'?"

"I mean the Red as Rose Organization. I am an Officer of the Class A-Rank Section of Battle Strategist Division. You as a Wheeler will be taking the place of the Weaponry Division, which your sister is at for the moment until you get better. Or can walk. We're not picky."

Jou stared at her. So that's what his dad had been trying to explain that night. His father had gone into some detail about how the Wheeler's were known for their skill in fighting but this…

"So…when do I get to ask ma parents 'bout all this Rose stuff?"

A sad glint passed through those amethyst depths and Jo's stomach heaved at the look. When those two uniforms had said…

Oh shit.

"Are my parents here?"

He wanted to start small. Maybe build some hope.

"Mr. Wheeler-"

"Don't call me that! that is my _father__!"_

_"_I regret to inform you-"

"What kind of bullshit line is-"

"Your parents-"

"Stop dicking around!"

"They are no longer alive!"

They both stared down the other. Amber against violet. They both were breathing heavily from shouting at the other. Jou was first to recover.

He turned from Mai and stared at the ceiling for awhile. Mai almost thought he was asleep.

"Mai."

His deep voice caught her off guard.

"Could you put that pillow over ma face for a sec'?"

"Oh, God. You're not going to try and get me to suffocate you, are you?"

He calmly turned his neck in her direction.

"Nay, take too much energy. I jus' wanted something to scream into, is all."

His voice seemed so far away and pleasant. As if he didn't just hear the news about his loved ones dying. She stared long and hard at his head of messy blonde locks.

She reached behind her and pulled the back pillow she had requested out from behind her. It was not even a full size, it barely covered his face.

She placed it right atop his mouth, exposing his nose still. His warm honey eyes slid towards her for a second. And a muffled 'Phank fou' was directed towards her.

Mai felt like an idiot, but at least she didn't look like one.

His warm eyes slid closed and suddenly a cry tore from the young man's throat even, though muffled, the message rang clear for the whole hospital wing.

"_FWUCK!"_

She winced slightly and a few wandering nurses even poked their heads in to check on the delusional patient, some seemed slightly more pissed then others.

Mai smiled brightly and waved them off.

She lifted the pillow slowly, just in case he wanted to try again.

Jou opened his eyes and turned once more to his companion.

"Thank you. I would like to be drugged now."

Mai's eyes widened a bit. This guy just kept on surprising her. She nodded and reached for the nurses' aid. As the red and white uniformed nurses bustled in, Mai Valentine idly wondered if his sister reacted the same way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So…that's it for now.

Thank you for keeping up with the story, I missed it dearly and hoped you enjoyed it. If there are any questions or concerns, feel free to ask!

l-s-b


End file.
